Drunk Off Our Asses
by vivcamel
Summary: Natsu, Gray and Elfman get drunk off their asses and get dared to do something hilarious.


**I was watching Bakunyumorion (Shut up) and then I watched the PewDiePie version. I read a comment and then the thought popped into my mind. Thanks tortbuscle for giving me the idea. Watch **** watch?v=h7F3w78ApD8**** to see how hilarious it is when guys do it.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Oh and by the way don't think of me as weird for watching that. :/**

* * *

The three of them, Natsu, Gray and Elfman were drunk of their asses. They were so drunk Mira couldn't remember how many drinks she had given them.

It started when Natsu challenged Gray to a drinking competition, but then Elfman interfered saying stuff about men winning drinking competitions. Cana laughed at that and yelled across the bar "Bitch please, if you challenged me I would win in an instant!"

The three boys ignored her (much to her annoyance) and started drinking. Five hours later, they were so drunk they would accept any dare, and Lucy had one in mind.

"Hey boys, what say you do a dare?" she said from behind them. Gray looked over his shoulder but was so drunk he couldn't support the weight and fell off the bar stool. Natsu tried standing up, but only ended up with the same result. Elfman turned around on his bar stool, but just face planted into the floor.

"What?" they all asked, trying to get back into sitting position.

"I dare you to do the Bakunyumorion dance in front of everybody," she dared. Seeing the chance for a new competition, Natsu agreed. Gray, not wanting to be outdone by Natsu, also agreed. Saying that it was only manly to do so, Elfman also decided to do it as well.

These boys, who just a moment ago couldn't even tilt their heads, were suddenly walking to the small stage in front of the guild hall.

"Mira, can you please play Bakunyumorion on the speakers?" Lucy asked politely.

"Of course, Lucy? But why?" the silver - haired barmaid was curious as to why Lucy wanted such a song to be played through out the guild.

"You'll see," Lucy said, trying to hide a smirk but failing terribly. She thought her reaction would be the most priceless, so she didn't dare tell her. Mirajane walked off to play the song, leaving Lucy standing alone. She cracked up and started rolling around the ground like a maniac.

"What's so funny?" Erza asked.

"Elfman, Natsu and Gray are going to do the Bakunyumorion dance in front of everybody," she said fighting back the laughter that threatened to escape her mouth.

Erza almost choked on her strawberry cake. "You can't be serious! Who's going to video tape them?" she panicked, but for the wrong reasons. She was worried that it wasn't going to be video taped, and that no one would remember their humiliation.

"I've got it covered," Lucy held up her phone.

Just then, music started playing, and Lucy immediately pressed the record button on her phone and lifted her phone up so that it recorded three drunk idiots dancing. She saw that several others were doing the same as her.

When they started dancing everyone was cracking up, and sure enough, Mirajane's reaction was hilarious. It looked and sounded like she was having an asthma attack and she collapsed to the ground from such short breaths. Her face was as red as Erza hair from all the extreme laughing that she did.

Around a quarter of the way in, Natsu stumbled on his own feet, and fell over. He couldn't get up properly because he was so incredibly drunk. He finally got back up and continued sloppily doing the dance.

Gray bumped into Elfman, then fell onto his back. He was about to roll off the stage before a few people of the audience pushed him back the other way. Realizing he wasn't on the floor, Gray also got up.

Elfman couldn't quite do the moves properly, resulting in him falling off the stage. HE got up and everyone pushed him back towards the stage. There he continued looking ridiculous.

These sorts of things happened all through out the song. When Mirajane woke up again, she was immediately taken to the infirmary, because her guild mates were seriously worried about her staying out there.

* * *

**_Later that night..._**

Lucy finished uploading the video onto YouTube. She walked to her bed and slept.

**(It may seem stupid to put that there but I wanted you guys to know that she uploaded it onto YouTube)**

* * *

**_The Next Morning..._**

Elfman, Gray and Natsu woke up that morning on the stage in their guild hall.

"Huh?...What happened?" Natsu asked. The three of them had a really bad hangover.

"The three of you got drunk off your asses and then this happened," Lucy said holding up her phone. They all stared at the phone in horror.

"It's only manly to smash it!"

"I'm going to freeze that thing!"

"Come here, imma burn your phone!"

The three of them chased Lucy around the guild, trying to get her phone.

"Hey Lucy! That video you uploaded on YouTube got fifteen million views over night!" Levy yelled across the bar to a running Lucy.

"WHAT!" Gray, Elfman and Natsu yelled together, "YOU UPLOADED IT ONTO YOUTUBE!

* * *

**Well yeah, don't forget to review, I would really appreciate it if you did. This is just a single chapter story, so don't go following it now, K?**

**Till next time, Viv out**


End file.
